


Spiderman

by MissEmmanuelle



Series: We Could be Heroes - (Superhero AU) Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is Spidey, Modern AU, Sansa is MJ, Spiderman AU, for all superhero comic book fans, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: A very quick short Jonsa centric drabble based on our favourite friendly neighbourhood Spiderman!Jon Snow = Spiderman/Jon Snow(Peter Parker)Sansa Stark  as herself (Mary Jane's character)





	Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Spiderman AU - why you ask?
> 
> Well, why the hell not?
> 
> Nah, I'm just a fan of superhero comics so I hope you are too!
> 
> Link to picset: https://jonsaforlife.tumblr.com/post/173000619603/superhero-au-spiderman-jon-x-sansa-i-know
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Elle xx (jonsaforlife on Tumblr)

_I know you. Your voice. That smile._

Still there was a nagging in her head that it was completely nonsensical. But it was not impossible. Jon Snow, the high school nerd and the boy next door whom she went to school with since the sixth grade and her brother’s best friend - could actually be the one the city called ‘Spiderman’?

 _I know that smirk. And those lips._  Why wouldn’t she? She’s had a silly crush on Jon for years now, and nobody knew about it. Perhaps, best kept that way.

“You have a knack for getting in trouble, young lady.”

Sansa laughed and swept her rain soaked hair away from her face as she slowly made her way to her masked hero. It was the second time this month, he had come to her rescue.

 _Well, I’ve been a busy girl,_  she laments.

“And you have a knack for saving me out of trouble. Always at the right place at the right time… I wonder why that is,” Sansa pouts playfully. 

What a night it had been for her; first was the bad audition she wished she hadn’t taken off shift for and then being followed and cornered in an alley by two punks looking for easy money. And all the while, she sensed she was being watched, by someone. 

Sansa vaguely recalled screaming as a pocket knife was pointed at her; when this stranger, weird as he was - dressed in a red and blue spider-webbed costume - popped out of nowhere and slung her attackers in a tight web-like net.

She suddenly remembered clinging tightly onto his lean muscular frame, snatching her away from plunging to her death one fateful parade day on the fourth of July, as the memory replayed in her mind.

“So.. do I get to say thank you this time?”

He froze as Sansa cupped his face. “Wait… No.”

Sansa only shook her head gently at him and pulled away the mask from his chin - and stopped at the tip of his nose. “Please.. let me.”

And that night, in a dark alley in the cold summer rain, Sansa fell irrevocably in love with Jon Snow - Queens’ very own masked superhero and vigilante - Spiderman.


End file.
